Clothing may be formed of various materials, for example, textile, cotton, polyester, wool, leather, Nylon, blended yarns or the like. The amount and type of clothing worn may depend on gender and physical stature of the person, as well as social and geographic considerations.
Clothing may serve various, for example, protection from weather, enhance safety during hazardous activities (e.g., hiking or cooking), protecting the wearer from rough surfaces, protecting the wearer from rash-causing plants or insect bites or splinters, protecting the wearer from ultraviolet radiation, covering private body organs of the wearer, and/or insulating the wearer from cold or hot conditions.